New Witch Order
The New Witch Order was a stable composed of Gruntilda, Bayonetta, and Sindel. Originally dubbed "The Witches Three", it was formerly composed of Grunty, Bayonetta, and Terra Branford, until Terra was betrayed in her Esper form for her beauty. Their objective was to take control of the WVGCW titles. When Sindel left the stable, Grunty and Bayonetta became The Witchpac. In the VGCW: Female Division 'Season 2: The Witches Gather' After the first Female Division episode under Carmen Sandiego's rule, Gruntilda, Bayonetta, and Terra gathered deep underground in front of Grunty's cauldron, where they discussed what to do about Carmen. Deciding that she wasn't going to play nice, Grunty declared that the world would see their "Terror"! And despite Terra's insistence that she isn't actually a witch, the fact that Michael Cole calls her "The Witch" and that Sindel was unavailable seemed to be good enough for Grunty and Bayonetta. The next show, Grunty started snooping around and learned of Carmen's plans to embezzle money from the company. Not wanting to be left out, Grunty & Bayonetta plan to blackmail Carmen in order to be given a cut of the money while Terra was off messing around with a monster truck. However, when Terra learned of blackmail plans, she wanted nothing to do with them. Bayonetta planned to calm the esper while Grunty continued to get to Carmen through tight security. Ultimately Grunty was successful, but Carmen was already aware of Grunty's plans. Carmen told Lightning that Grunty was stalking her and even responsible for the monster truck incident, which lead to a between Grunty and Security Guard L. Grunty was successful, and the confrontation got the two to talking. It seems they were both interested in what Carmen was planning. With Carmen's operation revealed to her, Lightning continued her goal of getting Carmen arrested. The Witches however changed their focus on their third member, Terra, in her upcoming mach against Ivy Valentine. Terra lost, and Ivy was cashed in on and lost to Lightning. However, at Breakdown, Lightning showed remorse for her actions after Carmen was subdued by Ivy, and let Terra and Ivy fight again, but this time for the Championship. Terra however, lost her temper and transformed into an esper, resulting in a win using the then male-only banned Glitch Bomb move. This is when Grunty and Bayonetta initiated a new plan... 'Season 3: The Beautiful Betrayal' The title was immediately vacated the following show and a match was later held to decide the final victor. Terra won clean, but verbal exchanges after the match lead her to once again transform. Suddenly, Bayonetta slowed down time to a near frozen state, allowing Grunty to walk up and steal Esper Terra's raw beauty. There was more energy then planned, causing a "Powerful Beauty Explosion" that altered almost everything around them, but only slightly. The outcome for Grunty went exactly as planned. She now looked prettier then ever imagined. However, Terra, Ivy, Lightning, and her VGCW Security were all injured in the explosion. While Lightning and the Security's injuries were minor. Terra and Ivy were set to be out for the unforeseeable future... With an empty spot in their trio, the once occupied Sindel decided to take up the witches previous offer since her child was currently infatuated with another wrestler. This helped in an already planned "re-branding". The Witches Three now went by The New Witch Order. Though their first match didn't go as planned, Bayonetta believed that Sindel was still in a good spot to enter the match for the newly announced Casualette Championship, with Grunty also announcing her intention to win the belt. On January 31st, the contenders for the 6-Woman Ladder Championship Match were announced, and it was announced that both Sindel & Grunty were to take part in the match, and during the following show, Bayonetta became the #1 Contender to the Gurl Gamer Championship. However, there was a new problem that had arisen; their old member Terra Branford had recovered and was back in action, albeit without her title, which she lost at End Game 6 to Ayla, but the rage still rang strong within her from their betrayal. When confronted by her old ally, she demanded a match so she could beat the beauty out of Grunty, and to the shock of the crowd, Grunty won, adding spite to their feud, which was now personal. At Breakdown 2/3, each member of the New Witch Order was fighting for a title, and Bayonetta was up first against Ayla in a 2/3 Falls Hell in a Cell. In what was considered to be one of the most brutal matches seen in a long time, she fell just short of the title, losing 2-1 to the Cavewoman. Backstage, Grunty and Sindel expressed their disappointment that Bayo lost, but they still had the chance to win the Casualette Championship, and after some shenanigans involving the GM and a certain renowned thief, the match got underway, with the nWo members constantly clashing during the match, and in the end, neither of them ended up the winner - a high school student had climbed the ladder and grabbed the briefcase, and was now the Casualette Champion. The New Witch Order had ended the night with neither the Gurl Gamer or the Casualette Championship. Season 4: Title Hungry Season 4 didn't start too well for the Witches.. Bayonetta faced Shadow Peach in a 2/3 falls match, and was utterly crushed by the demonic royal, while Grunty faced Lara Croft in a tables match and found herself being powerbombed straight through one after being caught by her. Sindel and Bayonetta then faced the Cobra Twonit, but before Sindel could crush The Boss, Bayonetta was slammed through the targetted table by Meryl. As their more successful member, it was Sindel who would find success first by defeating the popular newcomer Lucina. This victory gave the nWo the confidence they needed to bring their name out in the spotlight. During a match that Grunty had with Cammy, Sindel and Bayonetta ran out to join in and assault her. The trio then made their intentions of aiming for the titles known. This message was heard backstage, and realising the threat that the Witches posed, Lucina began to act to stop them. Lucina attempted to gather a force to stand up to the nWo. She recruited Shantae, who had lost to Bayonetta before, to aid her in this, on the same night that Bayonetta found herself defeated by Tifa Lockhart. Lucina also attempted to bring Grunty's rival, Terra Branford, to her reluctance. Lucina and Shantae challenged the nWo to stop their menace, and the three Witches fought the newly formed RPGenie at Breakdown IV. Halfway through the match, Terra came out to join the struggling heroes, but even her arrival made little difference. The nWo were eager to prove their power, and stormed through their rivals, winning a major victory and advancing their title ambitions. Season 5: Beauty is fleeting After their stunning victory, the nWo each attempted to progress in their singles ambitions and force their way into the title scene. Once again, however, their skill didn't match their ambition. Grunty faced Cate Archer and came up short against the sneaky Brit, Sindel attempted to face the formidable She-Hulk, but found the powerhouse too much to handle, and Bayonetta attempted to face Carmen Sandiego to no avail. In their tag team, however, the group found far more success. They defeated The Last Sheikah, earning a place in the Co-op Tag Team Contendership Tournament. In the tournament, they defeated the newcomers Jet Set Radio, and took down the powerful princess, Double Dash!!. They reached the finals, and in a surprising coincidence, they went up against RPGenie once again. Grunty came out of nowhere to help her team, and Terra did the same. The six faced off once more, but this time, RPGenie's EXP grinding had worked wonders, and it was the Witches who saw defeat in the rematch. During the title fight, Shantae found herself mysteriously frozen in place for a portion of the fight, and they ended up losing. It soon turned out that Bayonetta had interfered with the match using her Witch Time powers. The Witches had a grudge against RPGenie, and were going to take it out on them through interfering with their fights. The nWo began to improve in their singles careers as well. Bayonetta faced and defeated Sheena in a tables match, and Sindel proved her might by defeating both Faith and Carmen Sandiego. Grunty, however, found herself losing against Roll Caskett. When Lucina found out about Bayonetta interfering with their matches, Terra reached her breaking point, and challenged Grunty to a fight once again at Breakdown F.I.V.E. During the PPV, Sindel would turn against the nWo and leave the group, having decided she had gained all she needed from the team and was now pursuing the main title alone. Undeterred, Bayonetta intended to aid Grunty in her fight with Terra, only to find a returning Ayla hiding behind a door, who defeated her backstage and stopped her nasty plans. This left Grunty to fight Terra alone, and after a brutal and bloody battle, Grunty found herself defeated. With the explosive power she had stolen from Terra and Ivy overflowing, Grunty's Beauty Power burst out, giving Impa her youth, and leaving Grunty in her old, chubbier form. This was the end of the New World Order, and the remaining members, Grunty and Bayonetta, reformed as The Witchpac. Tag Team Record